


sun; light

by RenTDankworth



Series: Tales of blue - LanceWeek2016 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day #7, Español | Spanish, Free day, Gen, LanceWeek, LanceWeek2016, LanceWeek2k16
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Y Lance admite que extrañaba la agradable sensación de la brisa marina golpear su piel, y el aroma a sal y arena.





	

La brisa y el aroma a sal empapan sus vías respiratorias llenando sus pulmones con aire puro y fresco; el Sol golpea con fuerza, y si no fuera por el tono tostado de su piel y porque trae bloqueador solar, seguramente se estaría quejando de manera horrible por la sensación de la luz solar quemando su piel, afortunadamente, es alguien que gran parte de su vida vivió cerca de las costas y está más que acostumbrado a la caliente humedad y a cargar con un envase de bloqueador solar para usarlo a lo largo de todo el día.

Lance agradece que la excursión de final de año haya sido a la playa, pues ir otro año a las montañas lo iba a casi matar por el frío que entume su cuerpo y le obliga a cargar con unas tres capas de suéteres para poder seguirle el paso a sus compañeros.

(Benditos sean sus siempre desagradables compañeros de clase por decidir un viaje a la playa y querer ver a sus compañeras en traje de baño).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—sun;light—**

**.**

**.**

Lance extrañaba ese calor tan característico que lo hace sudar como si se estuviera derritiendo y que le llena los pulmones con ese agradable aroma a sal que tanto extrañaba y esperaba volver a sentir pronto.

Su vista se pierde de manera disimulada entre las mujeres usando trajes de baño que no dejan mucho a la imaginación, y en el agradable ardor de la arena caliente contra sus pies que tanto quería sentir de nuevo.

Inhala profundamente y exhala muy despacio, es un poco difícil mantener un ritmo normal en su respiración por la diferencia de altura y oxígeno que hay al nivel de mar y al que ya no está tan acostumbrado por todo el tiempo que ha pasado fuera de casa por la escuela. Tiene calor, pero no quiere esconderse bajo la sombrilla que él y Hunk decidieron compartir, al menos no hasta que pueda ganar un set del pequeño torneo improvisado de voleibol de playa.

Extraña la sensación del balón contra sus manos, y saltar con todas sus fuerzas para bloquear y rematar, y aunque es mucho más cansado que el voleibol de sala, Lance cree que su versión de playa es mucho más divertida por el simple hecho de que hay cierta conexión entre él y su compañero de equipo; además de que le recuerda mucho a cuando podía jugar durante horas con sus hermanos cuando su familia decidía que el día era lo suficientemente bueno como para salir a la playa y disfrutar del paisaje.

.

El sudor baja por sus sienes, algunas gotas del mismo se desvían hasta su boca y Lance de manera inconsciente lame las mismas para sentir ese sabor salado que tanto le agrada, y con su mano intenta deshacerse del sudor que le molesta.

Están a muy poco de ganar el set, y aunque el equipo de Keith es bastante bueno (le molesta, le molesta demasiado que alguien como él le dé batalla en su especialidad), de igual forma le parece divertido. Tenía mucho tiempo que no se enfrentaba a alguien que estuviese a su altura y le hiciera desear que el tiempo se detenga hasta que su respiración regrese a la normalidad y sus pulmones dejen de arder de esa forma tan agradable.

Y es gracias a que es demasiado bueno haciendo fintas que logra engañar a Keith que salta antes de tiempo para bloquear un remate que nunca sucede que Hunk convierte el último punto que necesitaban para ganar el set.

.

Lance admite que extrañaba esa sensación de sentir que sus pulmones se llenen con aire puro y fresco y de sentir ese característico aroma a sal y la agradable brisa golpear contra su piel mientras la luz del Sol le quema.


End file.
